


Hwang Hyunjin’s sweetheart

by Galaxybingbing



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Sweetie Hyunjin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hyunjin just want lots of love from Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxybingbing/pseuds/Galaxybingbing
Summary: A fluff fanfic about how bang chan really loves his boyfriend, hyunjinnie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is going to be the death of me. Sorry for any grammar mistakes .

"Channieeee hyunnngggggg," Hyunjin lets out a long whine. He's really frustrated when he saw that Chan is still in bed, wrapped in his thick, dark blue comforter. Obviously Chan stayed up late last night trying to finish whatever unending work he has. And Chan probably forgot his promise to Hyunjin already. 

 

"Hyung wake upppp you promised me that you would take me out today". Hyunjin whines as he jumps on top of Chan when he receive no respond from the older. "Oof, ouch that hurts Hyunjinnie” Chan huff shoving the younger boy lightly to his side. “Wake up Channie,” Hyunjin’s whine becoming even more longer than before. “Can’t we just go tomorrow? I’m tired sweetheart” Chan tries to negotiate as he combs through Hyunjin’s hair sleepily. “NO! You promised me last night that it’ll be today. And it’s sunny outside so today’s the perfect day to take me out”.

 

You see, Chan would do anything for his sweetheart but he’s really tired from staying up late last night so he resorted in using the tactic that never fails to make Hyunjin flustered. Silently, he wraps his arm around Hyunjin’s lithe figure and peppered kisses all over his face. Hyunjin went all red and pouted a little bit making Chan coo at the cuteness of his boyfriend. 

 

“No fair hyungie”. “I’m sorry baby but I promised that I’ll make it up to you. But, for now can we just stay in bed and cuddle to your heart’s content?” Chan whispered into Hyunjin’s ear and Hyunjin melts into Chan’s arm. “Fine, but you really have to make it up to me” he said as he snuggled closer to the crook of Chan’s neck. “I promised sweetie” Chan promised as he kissed the tip of Hyunjin’s nose.

 

And so, as promised by the older they cuddled till Hyunjin fell asleep with Chan’s arm wrapped protectively around his waist. Chan got the extra sleep he needed and Hyunjin got all the love that he wanted from his sweetheart.


	2. I need lots of kisses and hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is going through a bad day and Hyunjin just wants to make it better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more hyunchan ff.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Hyunjin asked, a concern intonation lacing with his voice. Today probably hasn’t been a good day for Chan because Hyunjin can’t help but notices how cold the older is. Chan is usually bright and loud and loves to make jokes but today is an exception. The older just shaked his head. 

“Come here baby”. Chan pulled Hyunjin onto his lap and buried his face in the younger’s chest, his hand wrapped around Hyunjin’s waist tightly. Hyunjin played with Chan’s hair, loving the minty cool smell. 

“Channie, what happened?”...............“Channieeeeeeeeee what happened??” Hyunjin whines making the older chuckle at his antics. “Nothing happened baby. It’s just that I'm not in a good mood that’s all,” Chan said, voice muffled from Hyunjin’s chest. 

Well no wonder Chan is a bit clingy today. Usually it’s Hyunjin that’s going to ask for hugs and kisses but today has been the other way around. He woke up this morning all tangled up with Chan in his bed, an unusual situation considering that the older male always sleeps at a different time than the rest of the team(or never sleeps at all). Then at breakfast the older male seemingly can’t stay away for a minute from Hyunjin, whining when Hyunjin went away even for a while. But honestly Hyunjin really wishes that everyday is a bad day for Chan because he is loving the treatment he gets but that’s just pure evil. Besides he loves the cheerful and bubbly Chan better than the cold (although even more hot looking) Chan. 

“Well, i can kiss them away for you,” a smirk rise from the corner of his mouth. “Then I’ll gladly accept it,” Chan said with a huge grin before slotting his lips into Hyunjin’s, the younger kissing back with much fevor. They parted when both of them are practically out of air . Hyunjin’s lips are kiss swollen, eyes and lips glossy and hair a little bit messy but Chan is really loving it. Hyunjin leans in and rested his head against Chan’s forehead, his arms slung around his neck and his legs were wrapped around Chan’s waist, clinging to Chan like a koala. “I love you Channie hyung,” Hyunjin’s eyes twinkle with happiness. “I love you too baby,” He peppered small kisses on Hyunjin’s face making the younger burst in a fit of laughter. Chan’s heart swelled with love that he thought can’t never be deeper for Hyunjin but it did. But hey, let’s keep this a secret since he needs more kisses and hugs from Hyunjin.


	3. Let me kiss the nightmare away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin wakes up to nightmares and Chan is there to comfort him.i

Hyunjin gasped as he sat up abruptly on Chan’s bed, tears threatening to fall on his slightly puffy cheeks. It seems like the nightmare won't go away at all. He’s afraid to go to sleep back and he really wished that Chan is here. But he isn’t. He knew that Chan is still at the studio, composing their new song and that the older male won’t be back untill the cracked of dawn. 

He glanced at the LED clock on his left side. 3:20 a.m.. He felt his heart break a little. He really needs Chan here to comfort him. And it’s not helping that Hyunjin has a mild anxiety when Chan is not around him. Tears began to roll on his cheeks as he hugged his feet to his chest, silently praying to God that Chan would be home soon. 

And miraculously, his prayer were answered as he heard the front door of their apartment being unlocked. A few moments later, a tired Chan entered his room quietly as to not waked Hyunjin up, unbeknownst that Hyunjin is already waiting for him. As soon as he closed the door, he was tackled into a hug by a crying Hyunjin, making him fell on his butt. But he didn’t care about the shooting pain, he’s more concerned about Hyunjin that is sobbing into his chest. Must be one of his nightmares. Guilt suddenly washed over his body. He left Hyunjin all alone tonight without anyone in the dorm.

He carries Hyunjin back to his bed, wraps him up in the blanket and pulled him into a hug. “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry for leaving you alone,” he said as he pressed comforting kisses all over Hyunjin’s wet cheeks. Hyunjin’s sobbing had toned down to little sniffles as Chan smooth his bangs out of his face and placed a lingering kiss on his forehead. “Promise me you’ll never leave me alone again after this Channie. Come to bed with me after this and no more working after midnight” Hyunjin said as he pouted cutely, making Chan combust on the inside. How can Hyunjin be this cute and how can he be so lucky to be Hyunjin’s sweetheart. He thank every God that exist for giving him the chance to love Hyunjin and never once did he regret falling in love with Hyunjin.

“Okay sweetie I promise that I’ll never leave you all alone again,” said Chan as he seals the promise with a sweet kiss on Hyunjin’s lips , making Hyunjin hums with satisfaction against Chan’s own lips.

The nightmares won’t go away easily but that’s fine because he has Chan to kiss him back to sleep.


End file.
